


Blind

by MishaBerry



Category: Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Friendship, Gen, Kon is Dumb, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaBerry/pseuds/MishaBerry
Summary: As much as Kon had begged Clark not to send him to school, to while about his day doing equations and learning about dead people, when he could be doing something useful (like punching bad guys), Kon had actually come to like school. Well, he didn't so much care for the classes, but it was nice to make friends who were just normal people. It was interesting to hang around people who had no idea that the unassuming Conner Kent was actually the famed hero Superboy. Kon got to take a bit of a break from being a hero and pretend to be normal for a while, which could be fun under the right circumstances.His friends were pretty neat, as well.





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teasdays (Yesitstyles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesitstyles/gifts).



> So my lovely amazing teasdays bought me some food and instead of paying her back, my broke ass offered to write her a fic. She wanted something with the classic situation: dumb high school friend takes other friend's glasses and tries them on, "Wow yur really blind!" with Kon and then realizing that, "gee you look a lot like Superboy!" I couldn't help but add my own little YJ twist to it.

As much as Kon had begged Clark not to send him to school, to while about his day doing equations and learning about dead people, when he could be doing something  _ useful _ (like punching bad guys), Kon had actually come to like school. Well, he didn't so much care for the classes, but it was nice to make friends who were just normal people. It was interesting to hang around people who had no idea that the unassuming Conner Kent was actually the famed hero Superboy. Kon got to take a bit of a break from being a hero and pretend to be normal for a while, which could be fun under the right circumstances. 

His friends were pretty neat, as well.

There was Bart, of course, jittery and excitable, always up for whatever shenanigans Conner could throw his way. Cassie was blonde and beautiful and he was entirely sure she could and would kick his ass, given the chance. He’d thought about dating her for a hot second—before he’d met Tim. 

Tim was prettier than any guy had the right to be, but was also whip smart and sarcastic as hell. Kon had fallen hard and fast for Tim, but he kept himself at a distance for now, trying to figure out how to date a normal boy, while keeping him from figuring out his big red-and-blue secret.

Even still, it was nice to be friends with them. They were loyal and supportive, and never seemed to mind when he had to suddenly disappear to go punch random bad guys in the face. Sometimes they even reminded him of his superhero team (though Robin was much more annoying and bossy than Kon could stand most days). Kon actually found himself looking forward to going to school each day, if only to spend time with his friends.

The only trouble was trying to keep them from figuring out who he actually was.

Normally it wasn’t much of an issue; somehow his friends never seemed to be around whenever there was a super villain or giant monster attack, which meant he never had to pretend he didn't know them while in costume. They were, however, still curious, and always seemed to know the  _ exact _ right questions to ask.

“How come you never get sunburn?” Bart asked once, wincing as Cassie blotted after-sun on his red cheeks.

“Just lucky, I guess,” Kon said, sweating bullets under his collar.

“Geez man, it’s like you’re made out of rocks,” Cassie complained, shaking her hand out after giving him a hearty slap on the back.

Kon laughed nervously. “Yeah, guess I’m a little stiff. Must be my mattress.”

“You’re really strong,” Tim commented, his face extremely close to Kon’s as Kon helped lift him down from the stage where he’d been helping set up something for some event Kon couldn't be bothered to remember at that moment, because  _ holy shit _ Tim’s face was extremely close.

“Uh,” Kon garbled, “I work out,” he eventually answered.

“Hm,” Tim breathed, running a hand down Kon’s bicep and giving it a squeeze.

Kon was man enough to admit that he’d been hot under the collar for reasons entirely unrelated to the fear of his identity being found out.

Kon wasn't sure how he’d managed it with all the near misses (and the  _ really _ dumbass excuses he came up with sometimes), but so far it seemed like his friends were completely in the dark about his secret identity. Kon got the impression that Tim was somewhat suspicious, but the others seemed completely in the dark. Kon just had to keep it that way.

“Hey, Conner,” Bart asked in the cafeteria one day, “can I try on your glasses?”

“Hm?” Kon looked up from frowning at his trig homework.

“Your glasses,” Bart reiterated, bouncing in his seat, “can I try them on?”

“Uh,” Kon wracked his brain for a good excuse. “Sorry, I need them to see.”

“It’ll only be for a second,” Bart wheedled. “Pleeeaaaasse?”

“No,” Kon said, though he was laughing at his friend’s antics. “Buddy, these are expensive. I don't want you to lose them.” They’d actually cost $20 at a costume store, but Bart didn't need to know that.

Bart pouted and threw himself dramatically across the table, nearly knocking into Cassie’s can of Sprite. Cassie shoved him off and moved her can to her other side.

“Come oooooon,” Bart whined, “I just wanna try them on.”

“Why?” Kon asked. “They’re annoying and they make me look like a nerd.”

Bart perked up. “I want to see if I look smarter with glasses!” he exclaimed.

“If they can’t make Conner look smarter, I doubt that they’ll do much for you,” Cassie pointed out.

“Exactly,” Kon said, then paused as he realized what she’d said. “Hey!”

The table devolved into a small, petty fight. Eventually Cassie got Bart in a headlock and had Kon by the collar of his shirt. Kon didn’t have to pretend to struggle against her all that much, she was  _ strong _ .

“Enough,” Tim finally said, “you guys are attracting attention.”

Cassie let the two of them go and they settled back down at their table. Kon adjusted his glasses on his face from where they’d slipped slightly, cursing a little. He really hated the stupid things, but he’d promised Clark he’d wear them, and deep down he still wanted to please the man he’d been cloned from, the closest thing to a father he’d ever have.

Kon was rescued from travelling down that dark train of thought when he noticed Tim eyeing him. He felt his cheeks heat and tried to keep his smile from being too goofy. Then he noticed Tim was looking at his glasses, squinting as though he was trying to figure something out.

“Are you nearsighted or farsighted?” Tim asked, still watching him suspiciously.

“Um,” Kon tried to remember the difference, “farsighted?”

“You sure about that?” Cassie teased.

Kon glared at her. “I don't know, the doc threw these at me and I wear them,” he said. It was close enough to the truth anyway.

Tim held out his hand. “Let me see them, I can probably figure it out,” he said.

_ Shit _ , Kon cursed internally. “Dude, what’s with you guys today? They’re just my glasses.”

“We want to see how blind you are,” Cassie said casually, grinning at him.

Kon leaned back, as though to physically distance himself from the others. “Well, I’m blind as hell. Don’t take my glasses.”

Suddenly, Tim stood up to kneel on the bench and lean over the table towards Kon. He brought his face close to Kon’s, almost nose to nose. This close, Kon could map the bright, crystalline blue of Tim’s eyes, which took on a hooded, slightly seductive cant as Tim leaned closer. Kon found himself reciprocating the motion, leaning forward until he could feel Tim’s breath on his lips. Tim brought one hand up to brush over Kon’s cheek, his fingers cold and surprisingly calloused, and started to tilt his head ever so slightly. Kon reacted in kind, his eyes starting to close as he leaned forward towards Tim’s lips.

Just before they would have  _ finally _ kissed, Tim pulled back, plopping down on his seat, leaving Kon bewildered and leaning forward awkwardly. Kon blinked and tried to figure out what had just happened. Tim twirled Kon’s glasses around his nimble fingers.

“Wha—?” Kon garbled, brain rebooting. “Hey!”

Before Kon could even blink, Bart had Kon’s glasses in his hands. He slipped them on his face, grinning wildly.

“Dude, you're not even that blind,” Bart said, “I don't know why you were making such a fuss.”

“Give those back,” Kon growled, reaching over to try and get them back from Bart.

Cassie snatched up the glasses before Kon could grab them. She handed them off to Tim, who went about inspecting them. Tim held them up and squinted through the glass.

“These are filthy,” Tim complained. He bobbed the glasses around, watching for the distortion of image in the glass. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Kon.

“Are these fakes?” he asked, smirking slightly.

Kon’s mind raced as he tried to think of a way out of this conversation. When nothing came to mind, he darted forward and snatched the glasses away, standing up and packing his things as fast as he could without using his superspeed.

“These are my spares!” Kon announced, too loud, drawing stares from other tables. “Gotta go Ma’s calling!” he almost shouted, turning a bolting from the cafeteria. It was only after he left that he realized that his glasses were still clenched in his hand.

Cassie watched Kon go and waited until he was gone before leaning over to speak to Tim. “How much longer do you think it’ll take him to figure out that we know he’s Superboy?”

Tim hummed. “Three weeks, give or take a few days,” he replied.

Cassie snorted. “Yeah, I say three  _ months _ . Geez, he’s dense,” she said. She turned to eye up Tim. “Nice move back there. How hard did you have to force yourself to not  _ actually _ kiss him?”

“Shut up,” Tim huffed, knowing he was flushing bright red.

“Robin and Superboy, sitting in a tree,” Bart sang, grinning ear to ear.

“Shut  _ up _ ,” Tim hissed, “Someone will hear you.”

“You should just ask him out,” Cassie said, “He’s totally into you.”

Tim groaned and slammed his head onto the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you sweetie!


End file.
